charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklighter Crossbow
Darklighter Crossbows are the main weapon used by Darklighters, Darklighter-Witches (if evil) and Darklighter-Whitelighters (if evil) to kill their good counterparts, Whitelighters. The arrrows of the crossbow are dipped in a lethal poison, which is one of the few things capable of killing Whitelighters, Whitelighter-Witches and Elders. Darklighters summon their crossbow to their hands through Apportation. The crossbow appears and disappears in a puff of black smoke. Charmed History Love Hurts A Darklighter Crossbow was first seen used by the Darklighter Alec. He used it to shoot Leo Wyatt when he was protecting his charge Daisy. He later tried to shoot Prue and Phoebe Halliwell with it. Phoebe threw him with her temporary power of Telekinesis, and he dropped his crossbow. Prue picked it up and almost shot Alec with it, but he orbed out in time. Blinded by the Whitelighter The following year, the Charmed Ones faced a Warlock named Eames. Part of his plans to invade The Heavens was obtaining a Darklighter Crossbow. He used it to kill the Whitelighter Natalie and stole her powers. He then orbed to the Heavens to kill all Whitelighters and Elders. However, the Charmed Ones stopped his attack and vanquished him before he could. Charmed and Dangerous When the Charmed Ones faced The Source of All Evil, he sent a Darklighter to kill Leo so he could not protect or assist the sisters. The Darklighter succeeded in shooting Leo, though he was later healed by Paige. Siren Song When The Siren appeared in San Francisco, Paige suspected a Darklighter was involved and captured one with the Crystal Cage. However, the Darklighter managed to get out and immediately summoned his crossbow. Before he could shoot, Paige orbed his crossbow to her and vanquished him by shooting him with his own weapon. Sam, I Am When Paige first met her father, a tracker tried to kill him, because he was a whitelighter. He was saved by Paige. Later the darklighter came to the manor and shot both Paige and Leo. My Three Witches Vortex Minion named Gith shot Chris Halliwell with a Darklighter Crossbow. The Courtship of Wyatt's Father Many darklighters were shown, all of them holding crossbows. It is also shown in this episode that darklighter crossbows have scopes. Witch Wars While that Demonic Gameshow was still on the air, a darklighter tried to shoot Chris. Chris was able to orb Phoebe and herself away. It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 The day Chris was born, Phoebe and Paige go to alternate universe and meet their evil selves. They end up in a fight, in which evil Paige conjures a crossbow. She begins shooting the real Paige but Paige is able to orb every single arrow away. The Jung and the Restless Two darklighters appeared: Sid and Salek. Both of them were shown to possess crossbows. Salek managed to shoot Paige in the back with an arrow. Charmed Reborn History Darklighter Crossbows have been featured in a majority of episodes throughout the series since several of the main characters (most prominently Lacey, a Darklighter-Witch and Charmed One) and other characters possess it. Category:Magical Item Category:Weapons